Moby Ghost
In Moby Ghost, Lotan chooses New York City as the next culture to destroy. When the Ghostbusters' technology fails against him, an unnatural alliance is formed with Lotan's enemy, another ghost named Maiikrob. Cast Lotan Eduardo Rivera Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Roland Jackson Janine Melnitz Slimer Egon Spengler Maiikrob Equipment Roland's Mustang Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Radio Ecto Defibrillator Locations Lincoln Tunnel Firehouse John F. Kennedy International Airport Plot In the evening, a man aboard a ferry looked out and saw something in the water. It swam on a collision course with the ferry. As it rammed through the front of the ferry, the man's wrist watch shorted out and he was forced to throw it to the ground. A whale leaped up into the air briefly. In the Lincoln Tunnel, cars crashed into each other. The woman in the toll booth saw the whale moving underground towards her and screamed. At the Firehouse, Eduardo was reading the newspaper in the rec room to Kylie and Garrett's surprise. However, Eduardo was just reading the Marmaduke comic strip. As one of Garrett's jokes missed his target, Roland entered the room in a panic. Roland lost his electric planner. Eduardo told him it was on the kitchen table. Roland corrected Eduardo and replied that was his digital writing pad. He reached under the couch cushion that Eduardo was sitting on. Kylie was concerned that he was over-reliant on technology and the others agreed. Roland assured them they were just tools to help organize his life. Janine and Slimer entered the rec room. Janine presented Roland with his planner. Slimer was trying to eat it because the screen saver looked like food. Suddenly, the phone rang and Janine answered. The call was from the Lincoln Tunnel. When they got there, every car in the tunnel was wrecked. Eduardo and Roland took P.K.E. readings but Roland's P.K.E. Meter went dead. Kylie hailed Roland on his radio and asked him to meet up at the west tunnel exit. An eyewitness said the culprit was as big as a battleship, scaly and known as the Loch Ness Monster. Garrett and Eduardo were skeptical of the eyewitness but Kylie noted the disturbances in the tunnel floor were indicative of such a serpentine creature. Janine alerted Kylie of a serpent attack at a construction site on West 18th. When the Ghostbusters arrived, a runaway concrete truck passed in front of Ecto-1 and slammed into a nearby office trailer. Then a front end loader did the same thing and a crane at the top of the building swung out of control. The foreman told the Ghostbusters that a large creature came up through the ground and all the equipment went out of control. Eduardo asked him if the serpent looked like the Loch Ness Monster and the foreman replied yes. Everyone's P.K.E. Meter started to fail again when they came near the disturbance in the ground. Back at the Firehouse, Kylie populated the city map with serpent sightings. The points of attack were all in the Greater New York area. In all the cases, a serpentine creature rose from the ground and caused mechanical things to malfunction. Roland added the residual energy even caused the P.K.E. Meters to crash. Egon guessed the entity was capable of ecto-magnetic emanations. Eduardo still thought it was the Loch Ness Monster. Janine pointed out they should be focused on what the entity wanted. Egon agreed and input all relevant data to determine a pattern. The entity happened to pass the Firehouse at that exact moment. All of the equipment malfunctioned, including the computer Egon was working at. The Ghostbusters ran out and pursued on foot. However, Kylie and Garrett were getting readings from two directions. Kylie proposed they split up into two teams. Eduardo and Kylie got a reading but the Meter shorted out again. Garrett tried to advise Roland to rely on instincts like how he did. Eduardo and Kylie emerged from the alley and saw the entity moving towards Roland and Garrett. Roland picked up the wheelchair bound Garrett and ran for cover. After that, Roland wanted Garrett to repeat what he said earlier then everyone gave chase. A multiple vehicle collision pileup had accrued at a nearby intersection due to a malfunctioning traffic light. Garrett joked it was Roland's nightmare come true. Roland was on edge and didn't take too kindly to the jab. Garrett looked at his Meter and confirmed the entity was there. Eduardo corrected his use of past tense. All of a sudden the monster appeared and the Ghostbusters open fire for a split second. Their Proton Packs powered down and turned off. Kylie got another reading behind them. Another ghost, a harpoon wielding, old but finely dressed man riding a small, wooden boat showed up. The ghost threw his harpoon at the whale-like ghost but it dodged the attack. The harpoon hit a nearby minivan, causing a large explosion. The whale surfaced from the ground and attacked the boat, causing the ghost to fall out. He grabbed his harpoon but the whale surfaced again and gave him a headbutt. The whale descended into the ground again and was gone. Eduardo checked on the now knocked-out ghost thought he was dead. Kylie reminded him the man was a ghost. Eduardo declared he was "dead-dead." The group rushed back to the Firehouse with the ghost and his boat in tow. Eduardo was skeptical about bringing the ghost back to 'life.' Kylie believed the ghost could provide them information about the whale. Egon revived him with a modified defibrillator. He awakened and asked where he was. The boys proudly told him he was in New York City. Egon wanted to check the ghost's vitals with a P.K.E. Meter but he refused. Egon inquired about the whale and Garrett who he was. The ghost referred to himself as Maiikrob and the whale as Lotan. He was tracking Lotan for seven centuries. Maiikrob revealed that Lotan had the ability to disrupt anything mechanical, including wheels and spears, and travels through time choosing cities to destroy. Lotan destroyed civilizations and Maiikrob made it his mission and destiny to destroy Lotan. Maiikrob vowed he would finally succeed and proceeded to leave. Egon noted the synergistic irony of forming an alliance but Maiikrob declined. Maiikrob stated he worked alone and anyone who got in his way would be destroyed, too. Eduardo looked around and noticed Roland was missing. Slimer signaled them to follow him up to the roof. Eduardo spotted Roland and thought he was jumping off. Roland reassured them he wasn't jumping nor spitting on people for fun. Kylie informed him they were going after Lotan and Maiikrob. Roland admitted he was too reliant on technology and wouldn't survive two days on Gilligan's Island. Garrett tried to jilt Roland out of his funk with reverse psychology. However, it failed. The others departed in Ecto-1. With the help of some wood blocks and phone books, Kylie drove Ecto-1 but she couldn't reach the brakes, justifiably giving Eduardo cause for alarm. They followed Maiikrob but only angered him. Lotan was right behind them and surfaced under Ecto-1, causing it to go airborne. The car landed on its side and a terrorized Garrett screamed, "I can't feel my legs!" Maiikrob and Lotan resumed fighting each other. Maiikrob lost once again. When the Ghostbusters caught up to Maiikrob, he declared his failure and Lotan would destroy New York. Garrett tried reverse psychology on the defeated ghost. Kylie joins in but Eduardo went a little too far and insulted him. A now livid Maiikrob stated their words insulted him but they had courage for wanting to keep on fighting Lotan. Maiikrob decided to team up with them. Egon chimed in on the C.B. radio and shared his findings. Lotan operated on escalating intensity and degree of destruction. Kylie translated that Lotan started small like with the cars in the Lincoln Tunnel and went after something bigger each time. Egon agreed and believed Lotan was instinctively attacking areas of progressively complex technology. Slimer brought a Post-It Note to Egon. Janine just got word that Lotan was heading east towards Queens. Eduardo joked that Lotan, like his grandmother, could wipe out the New York Mets with ease. Kylie deduced Lotan was going to attack John F. Kennedy International Airport. Kylie asked Janine to inform Roland of the developments and ask him to meet them at the airport. Janine revealed Roland left an hour ago and she had no idea where he was. Lotan appeared on a runway and caused a plane that is landing to crash into a building. The packs still weren't working. Roland arrived just in time and told the others that the Proton Packs were about to overload. To make matters worse, Lotan moved towards the air traffic tower. If he caused the tower's computers and radar to malfunction, thousands of lives were at stake. Maiikrob revealed Lotan could only be destroyed from within. Someone had to pierce his "center of being." Roland got an idea to use the overloading equipment to their advantage. The plan of attack was to throw the Proton Packs and Proton Pistol into Lotan but it was essentially a suicide mission. Maiikrob volunteered to do it and flew to Lotan at the control tower. Maiikrob jammed Lotan's jaws open with his harpoon and jumped in with the equipment. Lotan flew away from the tower and imploded. Everything that Lotan did was now undone. Roland noticed his P.K.E. Meter and watch were working. The runway lit up again. Garrett noted it was time to get Roland a girlfriend. Quotes Trivia *Eduardo reads the Marmaduke comic strip which revolves around a family and their Great Dane, Marmaduke.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 02:00-02:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Marmaduke kills me. He's always doing the dumbest stuff!" *Garrett nicknames Roland "Rolster" in this episode.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Whoa, what's up, Rolster?" *The team wagers Roland wouldn't survive 2 days on Gilligan's Island, a fictional place and the name of a comedy television series.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 02:46-02:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Rolster, you're such a techno-freak. You wouldn't last two days on Gilligan's Island." *A witness at the Lincoln Tunnel describes Lotan as the Loch Ness Monster, one of the more popular cryptids of modern-day myth.Eyewitness (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 03:59-04:05, 04:29-04:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eyewitness says: "I seen him before. It's the Loch Ness Monster...Nessie's gonna get you!" *Eduardo refers to Maiikrob as Popeye, the famous cartoon sailor.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 09:48-09:52). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Popeye never had a chance, man." *Eduardo invokes a variation of his "Maybe he's dead" line when the Extreme Ghostbusters examine the 'unconscious' Maiikrob.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 09:58-09:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I think he's dead." *Kylie gets to drive Ecto-1 in this episode but has to sit on a few books to see over the dash and operate the steering wheel properly. **As later revealed in the episode "Ghost in the Machine", Eduardo doesn't have a Driver's License so only Roland and Kylie can legally drive (unless Eduardo has a Learner's Permit). *Shea Stadium and the New York Mets MLB team are mentioned in jest.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 17:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Shea Stadium?"Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 17:01-17:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Lotan's going to take on the Mets? My grandmother could beat the Mets." *Lotan and Maiikrob's rivalry loosely resembles that of Captain Ahab and Moby Dick. *Despite being destroyed in this episode, Lotan also appears in "Slimer's Sacrifice" among the ghosts in the Containment Unit. **One possibility is that Lotan re-manifested after the events of this episode, but was weaker than his first manifestation and was therefore trappable. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps MobyGhost01.jpg MobyGhost02.jpg MobyGhost03.jpg MobyGhost04.jpg MobyGhost05.jpg MobyGhost06.jpg MobyGhost07.jpg MobyGhost08.jpg MobyGhost09.jpg MobyGhost10.jpg MobyGhost11.jpg MobyGhost12.jpg MobyGhost13.jpg MobyGhost14.jpg MobyGhost15.jpg MobyGhost16.jpg MobyGhost17.jpg MobyGhost18.jpg MobyGhost19.jpg MobyGhost20.jpg MobyGhost21.jpg MobyGhost22.jpg MobyGhost23.jpg MobyGhost24.jpg MobyGhost25.jpg MobyGhost26.jpg MobyGhost27.jpg MobyGhost28.jpg MobyGhost29.jpg MobyGhost30.jpg Collages and Edits LincolnTunnelinMobyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMobyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RolandinMobyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RolandinMobyGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode